Meant To Be
by Luna-Moonchild
Summary: My very first fanfic, so be kind.Jack ends up on a little island in search of the fountain of youth, only to find what the compass was really pointing towards Jack x Liz
1. Reunited

Disclamer: I do not own PotC, Disney does.

Authors note: My very first fanfic so be kind ;P

**Reunited**

Elizabeth stood once again on the beach and gazed out on the sea. She had done that quite frequently since Will left her on that island a month ago, and she could never seem to get her fill of the beautiful view. Not that she expected anyone to show up on the horizon. Will wouldn't be able to come in another 10 years and Jack was probably far away on the Pearl by now, looking for new adventures. She sighed and turned her back to the sea and started to go back to the little town that was now her home. It would be a lie to say that she didn't long to sail the seas again, but that were only a fools dream.

When she came back to town she noticed a little boat that wasn't there when she left. She wondered what kind of an idiot would sail around in such a small boat and headed to the tavern to find out. As she opened the door and looked in her heart took an extra jump. Sitting at a table with a bottle of rum was a very familiar pirate.

Jack was puzzled. He had been searching for the fountain of youth and the compass led him to this little island. Was the water here somewhere? He decided to go look around later and took out his compass and opened it. His eyebrows rose with surprise when the pin started spinning like crazy and then stopped, pointing in the direction of the door. He was just about to see what it pointed to when he heard a loud voice.

- Liz, how happy I am to see you! Could you cover for me a little while, I need to run an errand?

Jack recognized the voice as the owner of the tavern. But what caught his attention was the voice that answered. It was awfully familiar.

- Okay Bill, but you owe me a drink when you come back.

- Haha, sure thing, Bill answered and Jack watched astouned how the man left his place behind the bar and was replaced by a beautiful woman. A woman he knew just all too well.

- Elizabeth, he whispered to himself, and quickly got up and headed towards the bar.

Elizabeth had her hands full covering for Bill when she suddenly felt a hand on her arm. She heard his voice before she even had the time to turn around to see who it was, and the voice was playful. She could tell without looking that he was smiling.

- Do ye have time to drink a bottle o' rum with me luv?

Elizabeth could not hold back a little smile when she gazed at the man standing on the other side of the bar. She continued to take orders from the other men who wanted something to drink while she answered:

- Maybe, but you'd have to wait until Bill comes back. Are you able to wait that long captain?

The very moment the last word slipped out of her mouth she almost regretted it. But then, the only man she'd ever be able to sail with as captain was the very man she was talking to at the moment. He was the only one that she would be able to call her captain.

Jack smiled, highly amused that she actually called him captain. He was also a bit surprised that she so immediatly agreed to have a drink with him.

- Sure, I'll just wait right here, he said with a grin and then he was quiet until Bill came back.

- Thanks Liz, you're a great help. What shall we do about your drink then?

Jack saw Elizabeth think for a moment, gaze his way and then smile at Bill.

- Two of the usual.

- Two? He could hear the surprise in Bills' voice. You usually never drink more that one at the time.

That comment surprised Jack a bit. She used to drink? He got even more surprised when he saw Bill take out two bottles of rum and give them to her.

- They're not both for me silly, Elizabeth laughed as she took the bottles. He saw her point discreetly his way and continue, I met an old friend and we've got some catching up to do.

Elizabeth watched as Bill scanned Jack throughly and then turned back to her.

- He looks like a pirate to me.

- He is a pirate, she stated calmly.

Bill sighed and shook his head.

- As long as you know what you're doing.

- Trust me, I am, Elizabeth smiled assuring to him and started to make her way to an empty table in the back of the tavern.

Jack followed her towards the table and was stunned by how many of the men seemed to know her. And even those who didn't gave her looks that definitly said that they would want to know her really well. He didn't know why, but this fact annoyed him a lot. He reached the table and sat down across to Elizabeth.

- So, how come captain Jack Sparrow ended up on my little island? she asked before he got the chance to say anything.

The question caught him a little off guard. What should he answer? He couldn't tell her that the compass led him there, as he was now fully aware of what it had pointed at. He decided to leave that out and tell a white little lie.

- I'm in need of a ship and this was the first island I saw.

Elizabeth stared at him for a minute, then she understood what that meant. She started laughing.

- Meaning that you lost the Pearl, she stated. Again, she added.

She saw him look at her with a little hurt look so she pulled herself together and thought once more about what he had said.

- Where are you going this time? she asked curiosly while an idea formed in her head.

- The fountain of youth.

She looked thoughtful at him and then decided.

- Fine, give me a day and I'll see what I can do.


	2. A checking out

Disclaimer: I don't own PotC, Disney does.

Authors Note: Thank you very much for the nice reviews.

**A checking out**

Jack sat at the tavern once more. But this time he waited. He recalled the conversation they had last night at this very table. "Wait for me at this table tomorrow night and I can almost assure you that you will have a ship by then", she had said before she left. And here he was, looking like a fool, waiting for someone who didn't show up. It was almost bloody midnight, of course she wouldn't show this late. That thought had only just crossed his mind when he heard the door open and Bill call out.

- He's waiting at your table, should I get you the usual?

- Please do, a cheerful voice answered and Jack lifted his head.

He saw her make her way towards the table, closely followed by a huge sailor. She spotted him and smiled.

- 'Evening Jack, she said as she sat down at the table. She then turned to exchange a few words with Bill who arrived with their rum. The sailor sat down beside her and looked suspiciously at Jack.

Elizabeth had been having quite a hard time finding someone that would agree to sell her a ship, that's why she was so late. At least she had bumped in to Mike, the large sailor that was now sitting by her side. He had already sold her one of his ships, but he wanted to check out the guy that she had mentioned that was the one that really needed it, so she brought him along. Now she faced Jack with a mischievous smile and said.

- Sorry for the wait. To brighten your night I can tell you that I've got a ship for your trip waiting at the docks.

She saw Jacks face light with both surprise and happiness and smiled. That was the face that suited him the most. Although she guessed that he wouldn't be as happy when he found out the catch with getting the ship. She decided to wait with that fact for a little longer.

Jack was impressed. She had actually managed to find a ship for him.

- Then what are we waiting for? Let's go check her out, he said and looked excited at her. But she smiled and shook her head slowly.

- Not yet Jack. I want to introduce you to Mike before we do that. It's his ship that I got my hands on.

Jack looked nervously at the sailor. So that's why she had brought him, he wanted to check the guy who was going to use his ship out. He felt Mike glare at him before he said:

- You're a pirate aren't you?

It was not really a question but more of a statement, but Jack answered anyway.

- So what if I am mate? Have a grudge against pirates do you?

He could se a small smile flickering in the sailors face for a second. But he immediatly returned to to his harsh expression.

- Not really, I just don't see why lil' Liz would work so hard to help a pirate.

Work so hard? He wanted to ask what he meant, but before he got time to ask, Elizabeth broke in.

- Let's just say we go way back, she said with a mysterous little smile and for the first time that night Jack saw the sailor smile.

- Way back ey, Mikes tone of voice was mischievous and Elizabeth could guess what would follow.

- Not the way you think Mike, we are just really old friend that's all.

His wide smile showed her that he didn't believe her and she felt a blush rising on her cheeks. She just hoped that Jack wouldn't notice it.

- A-anyway, she mumbled, let's go take a look at the ship, since it will be sailing early in the morning.

She could feel Jacks curious eyes in her back as she left the table and waved goodbye to Bill, for the last time in a long time. She still hadn't told Jack the catch. If he was leaving on that ship, he would have to take her with him. Otherwise she'd sell the ship back to Mike. She needed to tell him that when they got down to the docks...

* * *

Sorry it's really short, but I just couldn't find a better way to end this chapter...


	3. Time to set sail

Disclaimer: _I do not own PotC, Disney does._

* * *

**Time to set sail**

Elizabeth led the way down to the docks and stopped in front of a large ship by the name of _"The Dancing Princess"._

- This is the one, ain't she beautiful?

She turned and smiled at Jack who just stared at the ship. True, it was a beautiful ship and in perfect shape. He even liked the name. He turned to look at Elizabeth, who at that very moment started to talk to Mike.

- And all the preparations are done right?

He saw Mike smile gently at her and felt a sting of... what was it really? He couldn't figure it out so he let it go and listened to his answer.

- Aye, she's good to go anytime ye want Liz. Your things have been placed in your cabin too so you don't have to worry about a thing.

Jack stared at the two while she thanked the sailor and started to walk up to the deck. _Her_ things? Wasn't this supposed to be a ship for _him_? He hurried after her and got aboard the ship.

Elizabeth did her best to avoid Jacks suspicious glance and started to explain everything about the ship that she knew of. But before she was able to say very much Jack interrupted her.

- Hey Elizabeth, just one question before you continue luv.

She hesitantly turned towards him and tried to look innocent.

- Sure, what do you want to know? she asked, knowing very well what he wanted to know.

- What did he mean with your things already being aboard? What's going on here?

Elizabeth giggled nervousley and avoided his eyes.

- What, didn't I tell you? I'm coming with you of course, she said, trying to sound casual, like this turn of events were obvious.

Jack stared at her at a loss for words. She was coming with him? Was she sane? Why would she come with him? He clared his throat and asked:

- You're coming with me? But what about Will and the chest? Won't Will be angry if he knew?

He watched her roll her eyes at him and smile.

- Will won't be able to come to see me in ten years. He can't expect me to stay here like a puppy and wait, right? And of course I will bring the chest with me.

He couldn't believe what he heard. She was serious, she really wanted to come with him. This accually made him really happy even though he didn't show it.

- So you're coming with me, anything else I need to know? he asked with a smile on his face. Like are you gonna claim the title of captain or something?

He watched her smile mischievous as she answered:

- Maybe I'll do that, it is my ship after all. But I think I'll let you have that title, after all we'll be sailing with mister Gibbs right? I don't think he'd recognice me as his captain.

She watched his reaction with amusement. He was desperatly trying to hold back laughter. After a little while he asked curiously:

- How did you know we'd be sailing with Gibbs? I don't believe I said anything about that?

Elizabeth let out a sigh and started to walk towards the stairs that led to the cabins.

- When we met at the tavern yesterday you said you needed a ship only. You didn't say anything about a crew, so I figured mister Gibbs was finding one for you in Tortuga.

Jack followed her in the trails down the stairs and thought about this. She was accually right, he had asked Gibbs to find him a crew. He quietly let her show him the captains quarters and there she left him to go talk some more with Mike. After she left he sat down on the bed, but after only a moment of thinking he got back up and found his way back on deck. He spotted Elizabeth and Mike and walked up to them.

- So, when are we setting sail?

He watched her hair flow in the wind as she turned to face him. _This could become a challenging trip,_ he thought while watching her smile.

- What about early tomorrow morning? she suggested, pretending she didn't notice the look in his eyes as he looked at her. But she couldn't pull her gaze from his dark eyes as he smirked a little and answered:

- Why wait? How about we leave right now?

He smirked a little at her half-surprised and half-excited look as she sighed.

- Right, you were never one to wait with anything, she said with a smile. Fine we leave tonight, do you have anything you need to bring onboard?

When he shook his head she nodded and bid farewell to Mike who gave Jack one last suspicious glare before leaving the ship.

Half an hour later they were on their way out on the open sea.


	4. On the way to Tortuga

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, Disney does (do I really have to write this on every chapter?)

* * *

**On the way to Tortuga**

Jack was standing at the helm aboard _"The Dancing Princess"_, but his thoughts were'nt on the sea around him. It was on the beautiful woman who was currently sleeping in her cabin. There was something he just couldn't understand.Why in the world would a woman like her choose to sail with a pirate like him? Sure, he knew how she loved the sea, but still... He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Elizabeth had come out on deck and was now standing a bit behind him, leaning against a wall.

Elizabeth had woken up from a nightmare and didn't want to get back to sleep. So she had simply gone up to where Jack was. He probably needed some rest anyway. But since he didn't notice her precense she decided to just stand and watch the sea instead. As she rested her head against the wall she glanced at Jack. She smiled at the memory of his face when he had realized she was coming with him. He surely didn't understand why she would do that, and she didn't intend to tell him. At least not yet...

The captain shook his head. It was of no use to think about this right now. He took up the compass to check the direction, but the second he opened it, he dropped it to the ground. It pointed behind him. He swiftly turned aroud and saw something that made him loose his breath. There was the most beautiful creature walking this earth leaning against the wall and staring out at the sea with a smile on her face.

- So, he suddenly said making her look at him, how come you seek the immortality of the fountain of youth luv?

He saw her look at him in confusion for a second and then she took a deep breath and answered.

- Well, dosen't everybody dream of immortality? Besides, Will is immortal now. I don't want to grow old and die before him.

Jacks face twisted slightly at the sound of her husbands name. Why didn't he want to hear it? It was the same feeling as he got at the docks. What exactly was this feeling?

- I see, was the only thing he could think up to say.

Elizabeth looked at him intently, trying to understand the look in his eyes. When she didn't succed, she started talking about what she was really doing up here.

- I came up because I though you might be tired and needed some rest. Shall I take the helm for a while?

She reached down and grabbed the compass, but closed it immediatly when she got it in her hands. She didn't dare look at it, of fear for where it would point. She then looked at him with a smile and waited for his reply.

- I'm okay for a little while yet luv. Besides we're soon at Tortuga, so I can manage until we get there.

She nodded, a little dissapointed. She was accually hoping that he would go and rest so she could have the sea to helself to think. She needed to figure out a way to confirm what she was here to find out, without him beginning to be curious. She knew from before that he wasn't an idiot, he would know something was up. And she didn't want him to start asking questions. At least not until she was done thinking.

Jack looked curiously at the woman beside him. She had suddenly got a wrinkle on her forehaed and he wonered what she was thinking about.

- Something wrong luv? he asked worriedly and saw her coming back to where she was. She had a little sign of guilt in her eyes for a second, but it dissapeard so fast that he wondered if he had imagined it.

- No, nothing's wrong, she said quickly. Too quickly.

He was sure she was hiding something from him, he just couldn't figure out what it could be. Somehow he got the feeling that she hadn't told him the whole truth about why she was really there, and was just about to ask about it whan she suddenly said.

- Jack, we're here. I can see Tortuga.

He looked and sure enough, they were arriving at the port, where a smiling Gibbs happily waited for them.

* * *

**R & R **


	5. A fated decision

**A fated decision**

Upon arriving in Tortuga, they were welcomed by a smiling Gibbs. If he was the least surprised that Elizabeth were on the ship, he did a very good job in hiding it. He presented them to the new crew and we decided to head out sometime during the next day. Which meant that this night would be spend at the tavern. On the way there Jack offered Elizabeth his arm, convinced that she would just ignore it. His eyebrows raised in surprise when she smiled a little unsure and accepted it. He looked curiously at her but decided to let it go. It was safer for her this way anyway. When they arrived at the tavern he let go of her arm and left her with Gibbs to get them some beds for the night.

Standing besides Elizabeth and without the captain around Gibbs suddenly started talking.

"So, how come you came along on this little trip miss Elizabeth? It was surely a surprise to see you at the captains side when you arrived."

Elizabeth smiled at him and told him about how she met Jack at the tavern on her island and decided to help him and, of course, come along herself. He looked quite surprised that the ship was accually hers.

"So the ship is yours. Then maybe I ought to call you captain instead of Jack."

"No need", Elizabeth smiled a little. "If you did that, Jack would probably freak out, especcially since I already promised him that he would get to be captain."

"Of course I'm the captain, little Lizzy will only be helping me out a little." Jack had come back without them even noticing and stood before them with a smirk on his face. Then he suddenly turned serious and continued. "However, we've got a little problem. This tavern is currently full and have only got one available room, thus only two of the three of us can get a bed in here."

"I don't really see the problem", Elizabeth cut him off. "I'll just go back and sleep on my ship."

Jack gave her a serious look as if he considered this option for a moment, and then he continued.

"I've got a better idea luv, why don't we let Gibbs sleep on the ship to keep an eye on it, and you share a room with me?"

He saw her doubting look and prepared for an argument. Much to his surprise she thought about it for a while and then asked.

"Is it really safe to share a room with you captain Sparrow? From my point of view it seems that the ship will be safer."

Jack smirked at the mischievous glimps in her eyes, knowing very well that she already decided what to do.

"Are you doubting my honor luv?"

"I don't believe you even know what that word means" she stated a-matter-of-factly. "But it would in fact be nice to spend this last night on land in a real bed so I think I will take you up on that offer."

Accually Elizabeth had never had any doubts about sharing the room with Jack. In fact, she had hoped that he would offer it to her, but she had to tease him a little. It was their usual game of witts and there had never been any doubts how those games would end. She smiled a little at the pretend-offended look on his face, but then turned her back at him.

"So, which room is ours? I think it's time for bed."

" I'll take you there, I wouldn't want to be left down here and let the lady go to bed on her own". Jack smirked a little, but Elizabeth pretended not to notice the hidden meaning in his words. She followed him to the room and immediatly slumped down on one of the beds. She could feel his eyes on her so she turned over to face him, still lying on the bed.

"What's on your mind captain Sparrow?" she asked with an impish smile.

She saw how he pulled a little closer to her bed, and as a smile creeped up on his face he sat down on the edge.

"I was just wondering what's in that beautiful head, that agreed to share a room with a dangerous man like me. Even though I don't complain."

While talking he leaned down towards her face and when his lips met hers Elizabeth felt like the whole world was spinning.


	6. Chapter 6

**The night in Tortuga**

After a few seconds Jack pulled away from Elizabeth, allowing her to breath again. She took a few breaths before she turned her surprised and slightly upset gaze towards him.

"Captain Sparrow, what do you think you're doing to a married woman!"

He just looked at her with that impish smile that made her angry beyond any boundaries. _And still you wanted to see that smile again, didn't you?_ She shook her head angrily at her own thoughts and looked at him again. He was sitting like in deep thought for about three seconds and then he faced her with a grin.

"I think I'm kissing her. Is that correct?"

She just glared at him. Nothing could really change captain Jack Sparrow. This thought almost made her smile, but she supressed it, knowing that he could, and knowing him he would, get the wrong idea from it.

"Do you really think it is appropriate to kiss a woman who belongs to someone else?"

She almost bit her tounge when she realized that she should have chosen the words more carefully, but then she shrugged it off. After all, what she knew would be his next statement was exactly what she wanted to figure out.

Jack looked at her with a smirk. He knew that this was the start of a new game.

"Well you see luv, here's the thing. The point isn't who you belong to. The important thing is who said woman belongs with."

She saw her let out a small smile as he waited for her response. She rested her back against the wall and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Well, I'm not really sure that I see the differense between those two."

He shot her an amused look as he recognized the curious look in her eyes.

"Well darlin', let me explain then" he said with a hand gesture. "It is a fact that some people (here giving her a meaning look) make the wrong choice when chosing the one to belong to, and choose someone who is incredibly boring, when the one said person really belongs with, is someone who can give the person everything she longs for. Adventure, excitement and freedom."

He looked at her with a meaning smirk on his face.

Elizabeth met his eyes with an unsure feeling. She knew that he was waiting for a response, but she didn't know how to counter his statement. She could feel that there was some truth in his words, but she didn't really wan't to admit it. When she looked into those dark eyes she could see everything that she had longed for ever since Will left. A sense of the freedom at sea, the freedom she had missed on that little island, where she had the sea almost at her doorstep, but she couldn't get any closer to her lost life as a pirate than to stand at the shore and stare at the sea. And then Jack had shown up, giving her a chance to once again sail the seas as a pirate, free to go wherever she wanted. She let her eyes wander away from his face and up to the ceiling before she said anything. And when she did, she almost surprised herself.

"Thank you Jack."

She could feel him looking at her in amusement, but she didn't lower her gaze to his face. She knew that if she did she'd be lost forever in those eyes.

"Thank you for what luv?"

"For giving me the chance to be free once again."

Now she dared to look down and meet his intense gaze.

"You're very welcome darling. And remember, as a pirate you can do whatever you wan't without giving a damn about the consequenses."  
While he was talking he leaned in closer to her and she could feel his breath on her face. Was this really okay? Was it really okay to do whatever she wanted without caring about what could happen afterwards? And was it really okay to want what she wanted? Was it really okay to want... him? When he heard his voice again she almost lost her breath.

"And what is it that the Pirate King wan't the most right now? Want to know?"

She nodded slowly. She did want to know what it was that she wanted the most. No, that wasn't right. She wanted to know who she wanted the most right now. She felt Jack put his compass in her hands and she opened it slowly, half scared of what it would show her. At first she didn't dare to look down at it, but when she heard a soft chuckle she looked down on it. And sure enough, it pointed directly to the man in front of her, the man who was looking at her with those dark eyes, filled with something that she couldn't deshipher. She had gotten an answer, an answer that she had almost been sure of already. She looked up from the compass only to be met by soft lips against hers. but this time she didn't fight it, instead she gave in and kissed him back. When she felt one hand on her face and the other at the hem of her dress, she thought:

_"This is okay. Just this once it is okay to do whatever I want. And oh what I want this."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Back on the sea**

Jack and Elizabeth came arm in arm to the docks the next morning. Gibbs gave them a strange look, but Jack pretended not to see it. Elizabeth however, bit her lip and blushed slightly. Last night wasn't really part of her plan, but it still felt good to let go of everything and just do whetever came to mind at the moment. Now however, she felt a sting of guilt towards Will. She was almost certain of the answer to the question she had when she started this trip, but some small part in the back of her head still told her that this wasn't right. No matter who she felt she belonged with, she was still married to Will. She glanced down at the golden ring on her finger and then at Jack, who was talking to Gibbs. Wich was more important? Could she really give up the person she wanted the most, the person she knew she belonged with, and go back to that village after this trip and pretend nothing happened? Just continue living with the person she right now belonged to. Could she really do that? She glanced at Jack again, decided to think about it later and walked up to him and Gibbs.

Jack shot a sideway glance at her as she walked up to them, smirked and turned back to Gibbs.

"As I said, we are setting sail now so I hope that everything is ready."

"Aye captain, everything is ready, the crew in on board and we have a lot of rum. We are ready to set sail."

"Good, let's go then."

As Gibbs hurried off to give the crew its orders he finally turned to Elizabeth.

"So, now we are finally leaving for the fountain luv. How are you?"

He hoped that she would get his hidden meaning. He had seen the look of guilt on her face earlier, even though he chose to ignore it at the moment. From her answer he realized that she did understand.

"I'm fine, only a little confused. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I really want to do this, but I'm not sure it's the right thing to do."

He looked at her with symphaty. He could almost feel her confusion and knew that she was suffering from guilt. He gently cupped her face in his hand and whispered.

"Lizzie luv, anything you want to do is the right thing."

Elizabeth looked up at his face in wonder. His dark, enchanting eyes showed concern and symphaty and it calmed her down. Her guilt subsided slightly. That's right, she could to anything she wanted, right? It was okay to feel like this, wasn't it? Somewhere she knew that she shouldn't be able to convince herself of that this easily. Not if she really loved Will. Then... didn't she? The thought had never crossed her mind before. She had been sure that she had loved Will, but just needed to get this charming captain out of her system. But if that wasn't the case? What if she really didn't love him enough to go back? Then what would happen? Would he be devistated or would he be able to forgive her? She shook her head and forced those thoughts to the back of her mind. She didn't have to worry about that right now, did she? She could worry about it later. When she had found the answer to her questions. Right, that was it, she wouldn't think about it anymore. She put on a smile and looked up in the face of the man she had been spending last night with. She could still feel his hands on her body and the very memory made her blush slightly. Yes, this was right, she was doing what she wanted, with the man she wanted to do it with. There was nothing wrong with that. She leaned her head forward a little so it came to rest on Jacks shoulder and felt those strong arms tighten around her. She really was exactly where she wanted to be.


End file.
